Responsibilities
by Eloria
Summary: Percy's thoughts during the 2nd task in GoF.


Diclaimer: Not mine, JK's. I hope she doesn't mind that we use them, though, because I've nothing to give her if she choses to sue! *Looks guilty* I did lift one line from the text though...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Responsibilities  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hate this. I absolutely hate this. I don't know why they had to go and pick *Ron* for this. I mean, I like Harry and all but he's nothing like a brother. Didn't they have someone else they could use for him? What the hell kind of task is this? Who thinks these up! People could be hurt! This isn't just some competition; these tasks are too dangerous. That's my brother down there in that lake! I trust Dumbledore, I really do. I know he's done his best, tried to make it safe. But what if-   
  
Oh god, the time's running out, it's running out! Where the hell are they? None of the champions, none of them! They're all still in that lake with the giant squid, and the merpeople, and the grindylows, and... What if, what if Dumbledore thought they'd all complete the task in time and the enchantment's wearing off? He looks so calm, how can he be this calm! There's 5 of his students down there! He *must* have given the enchantments a very long span.  
  
Times' run out! And still, none of them! Heaven help us, I didn't review any water rescue spells! I only know a few anyway, what if- What's this? Someone's surfacing! No, damnit, no! It's Cedric Diggory and that Ravenclaw seeker. Where's Ron? And Harry? And Hermione! Damn that arrogant Bulgarian. He just had to put another one of the Hogwart's students down in that lake! Hermione and I have more in common than my brothers, sometimes.  
  
Wait! He's there, helping her out of the water, transforming back to normal. How disgusting, he didn't even get his transformation correct. She's looking around for them, Ron and Harry, as though she thinks they should be here, too. I suppose her face must be a reflection of my own as she looks out onto the lake; filled with fear, and faith, and impatience. Where is my brother? I promised Mum and Dad I'd look after him, especially now, at this task.   
  
Fleur Delacore was rescued from grindylows not five minutes ago; she's sitting there sobbing. I wonder whom she has in the lake. What happens to them now, that she's not there to save them? And Harry. What if he doesn't get to Ron? Damnit, I hate being brought into things at the last minute! I'm only here as a replacement. They won't tell me anything!  
  
Oh no... so much time has passed. The crowd has gone silent. They'd burst into cheers for each of the other champions, but now we all sit here, waiting for Harry. Finally, finally! I can see a dim figure moving upward, surrounded by merpeople. It looks too big to be just Harry, so he must have gotten to Ron, right?  
  
They emerge from the water, shivering and I can't help myself, I hasten out to greet them, though none of the other judges do. There's some little girl with them, but all I can concentrate on is Ron. My heart's frantic beating has slowed somewhat. At least I know he hasn't drowned. He could be hurt, but he isn't dead or in danger of dying.  
  
"Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!" I ignore his protests and squirming, and hold him firmly in place. He looks fine, very wet, but no bleeding wounds or broken bones. Of course, now he's shivering. What kind of idiots were the real judges to choose a contest like this at this time of year? They could all catch cold! A hand taps me on the shoulder and I turn to face Madame Pomfrey. She's wrapped the others up in blankets and has a steaming potion in hand.  
  
Reluctantly, I let her take my brother. I know she can do better for him, if he's hurt or ailing, than I can, but still... It felt good to have him in my arms, have my hands on his shoulders. I could tell he was real then, and not just some figment of my imagination, some phantom of my hopes. But I have to do what I came here for, and judge the performances of the champions. I didn't think I'd be in any shape to after the last hour or so, but now that he's back on land, safe, I'm not the nervous wreck I was.  
  
It may not seem like it to some people, or even to my brothers themselves, but I'd die for any of them. Sometimes, I think I love them more than life itself. They think I'm some stern, severe, sanctimonious simpleton. I'm not. I'd break the rules, all of them, for my loved ones. I'd do anything...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I love those little scenes where there's no Harry and you didn't get to see what happened, especially those involving Percy. I was hoping someone would do this one, but since no one did (that I know of!) I decided to try my hand at it.  



End file.
